


Party at the SGC

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Intoxication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Sex, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf and Lantash have participated in a party at the SGC, and Sam decides to act on her attraction for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at the SGC

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 2014.
> 
> PROMPTS: Samantha Carter/Martouf|Lantash, party, touch, hands, Earth, visits, lace, lingerie, seduction, lust, drunk, wine

"So, what did you think of..." Sam hiccuped, then giggled. "Sorry, I'm a bit drunk."

Martouf smiled. "As are we, though I suspect you are more so."

Sam grinned. "Probably true." She frowned. "Now, what was I saying... oh, yeah, what did you think of the party?

"It was not so different from what we are used to among the Tok'ra. I _was_ surprised that no one danced here, since that is quite common at celebrations in most cultures."

Sam laughed as she pushed the button to the elevator. "Yeah, it's the same here, actually. It's just that there's not many women on the base, and there were only... a handful, perhaps, at the party. Means our parties mostly consists of talking and drinking. _Lots_ of drinking!"

Martouf nodded. "I noticed."

The elevator doors opened, and Sam entered. "Did you like the food and drink?"

Martouf followed her. "Some of it." He gave her a wry grin. "The chicken wings were tasty, but a bit too greasy. Lantash is still complaining about how unhealthy they are. Same goes for the 'potato chips'... though he loved the ones with sour cream and onion." Martouf winced, as Lantash 'yelled' at him. "He didn't want me to say that!"

Sam rolled her eyes and grinned. "Why am I not surprised!" She hovered her hand over the buttons, not sure which floor to go to. "You've got some of the guest quarters on level 25, right?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes."

"Great - that's the same floor my quarters are on." She hit the button for floor 25, and the door closed.

"I must admit I am not really fond of your beer..." Martouf said, slowly. "I _did_ like those... 'wine coolers', though."

Sam grinned. "Don't ever tell the Colonel! He'll tease you to the end of time!"

Martouf raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that? Also, that is a really odd expression."

Sam shook her head. "Never mind. I'm glad you liked some of it."

"I did. If you like beer, you should accompany me to Seko IV some time. There is an inn in the town nearest to the chaapa'ai, which has very good beer. The best I have ever tried."

"Sounds interesting. I may take you up on that offer." Sam winked at him.

"That would please me greatly." Martouf smiled.

The elevator door opened and Martouf stepped out, with Sam following. She immediately stumbled and nearly fell, but Martouf caught her quickly.

"Oh... my _hero_!" Sam giggled and threw her arms around Martouf.

He frowned, and helped her to stand. "Perhaps I should accompany you to your room, so you get there safely."

Sam wiggled her eyebrows at him and smiled. "Oooh, _suspicious_!"

"Suspicious?" Martouf looked at her, not comprehending what she meant.

"You know... taking a girl to her room... a _drunk_ girl. Someone you may be _interested_ in..."

Martouf frowned even more. "I am not sure I understand, but I am more than interested in you, Samantha. I am... very fond of you. More... I..."

Sam grinned. "You see? Now won't you admit it's supcis... susopicious... crap, _suspicious..._ that..."

Martouf's eyes flared as Lantash took over, and spoke, angrily, "Are you suggesting Martouf and I would take advantage of you because you are drunk? That we would _force_ ourselves on you?"

Sam blushed, and looked down. "Um, no. Sorry." She shook her head, suddenly more sober. "No, I know you would never do that. I was just... joking. It was stupid and wrong. I am drunk. Listen, my room is over there. I'll go sleep this off, then we can speak tomorrow." She looked at him, a very worried expression on her face. "Please? Tell me you're not angry at me!"

Lantash took a deep breath. "Of course. I am not angry at you, Samantha. It was... a misunderstanding. We do not know enough of your world to always understand. That is something we need to rectify."

She threw her arms around him again and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll teach you about us Tau'ri..." she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back a little and smiled at her, trying to gauge her intentions. "Beginning now, perhaps?"

Sam nodded, relieved. "Absolutely - why don't you come with me to my quarters, then we can talk, and I can clear up any misunderstandings." She winked at him, and held out her hand.

"That... sounds very... appealing." Lantash took her hand and followed her, smiling a bit foolishly.

* * *

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Sam pushed Lantash up against is and kissed him passionately. A little surprised, he soon reacted and returned the kiss, deepening it. After several moments, they pulled back, slightly dizzy from the intensity of the kiss.

"Samantha? You are sure?" Lantash wondered.

"Very sure. Don't worry, I'm not so drunk I don't know what I'm doing." She kissed him again. "I want you. I've wanted you for a _long_ time!" She ran her hands up his arms, further up, to take his face in her hands and kiss him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Lantash made a hoarse sound and kissed her back, plunging his tongue into her mouth and tangling it with hers.

Sam tore at his clothing, trying to figure out how to open the unfamiliar fastenings of his Tok'ra uniform.

"Let me!" Lantash said. His fingers deftly unbuckled his belt, and untied the lacings of the leather skirt that was part of his uniform. Vest, and then leg and wrist wrappings followed. Seconds later, he stood before her, wearing only leggings and his shirt.

Sam smiled, pleased, her gaze falling on the large and hard bulge of his erection. She licked her lips. "That looks... very promising."

"I am pleased to hear that." Lantash smirked. "It would seem you are a little overdressed, though..." He leaned against the door behind him, clearly expecting her to undress while he watched.

"Oh, yes, of course." Sam grinned, feeling her cheeks flush a little. She decided to indulge him, and began fumbling with the zipper on her jeans.

"Perhaps you are in need of assistance?" Lantash raised an eyebrow and gave her a naughty smile.

"Very funny! Just because a girl got a couple drinks..." Sam grumbled, getting the zipper down, then added in a low voice. "Though I guess this _would_ be easier if I hadn't had that last beer." She quickly kicked off her shoes, and pushed her jeans off, eager to get naked and pull Martouf/Lantash to bed with her.

"I believe the correct thing would be to inform you that I could hear _all_ you said," Lantash said. He made a half-strangled sound as Sam leaned forward to pull her socks off - giving him an _excellent_ view of her butt in a diminutive pair of lace panties. " _Samantha_! Your _mikta_ looks _very_ appealing!"

"Thank you!" Sam blushed, but wiggled her ass for him before straightening. She had, after all, put on the lingerie in the hope that something like this would happen. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, and slowly pushed it up, until she pulled it over her head and threw it at Lantash, who was ogling her shamelessly.

He grinned at her, and caught the garment, holding it to his nose and pretended to sniff it - or maybe he _did_ sniff it. He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, and reached behind her, feeling for the clasp of her bra. She found it just as Lantash closed the distance between them and put his hands on her hips. He looked at her with a very intense expression, as he ran his hands up her sides, on to her breasts, cupping them both.

Sam gasped and closed her eyes as Lantash fondled her breasts. He kissed her, then looked at her bra. "I will admit this flimsy piece of clothing has a certain appeal when you are wearing it, though I think I would prefer you naked..."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Sam smiled.

He eagerly pulled at her bra. Since she had unclasped it earlier, it slid off easily, and Lantash filled his hands with her breasts again, using his thumbs to rub at her hardening nipples. "Much better..." He pushed her up against the wall and caught her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily.

She embraced him tightly, running her hands down his back, to his ass. She kneaded it, enjoying the feeling of firm muscles. Pressing herself to him, she rubbed against his very hard shaft.

Lantash groaned and started kissing down her neck, stopping whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot, laving it until Sam whimpered and bucked against him. He kissed further down, over her collarbone, and down to her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.

Sam moaned and pulled at his shirt, bunching it up under his arms and sliding her hands under it. She glided her hands over his chest, very much enjoying the feeling of his warm soft skin under her fingers. Lantash quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it aside.

Sam smiled, pleased, and looked with admiration at his naked chest. "Mmm, very nice!" She ran her hands over his chest. "Firm and strong..." she murmured, then leaned in to kiss his nipples.

"I am pleased you approve."

"Oh, I do, very much!" Sam grinned as she slid a hand down to cup his now very hard erection through his leggings.

She squeezed along the shaft, making Lantash gasp. He gave her a fiery kiss and pushed her up against the wall again, lifting her so the hardness of his shaft pressed against her most sensitive places. Sam groaned and wrapped her legs around him, grinding against him.

She looked down to see that the top of his cock was now peeking out of his leggings, and she reached down to touch it, finding it wet with precome. He hissed with pleasure as she rotated her hips and rubbed his cock, while fondling the head of it with her hand. " _Samantha_!" He thrust against her, pressing her harder into the wall.

Sam moaned at the rush of pleasure and the heat that flowed to her center, causing a sweet ache. "Lantash... _gods_ , I need you!"

"You shall have me!" he answered, hoarsely, and quickly carried her to the bed, dropping her on it.

Sam looked hungrily at him, as he tore off his leggings and underpants. "Lantash, you are _so_ handsome! So _sexy_!" Her gaze fell on his shaft. "Wow!" She grinned as she pulled her own panties down, and threw aside the small piece of clothing. "I _definitely_ need to taste that!"

Lantash swallowed. "Oh, I assure you... there will be time for that _later_..." He spent a moment just admiring her, looking at her with lust-filled eyes. "Samantha, you are _beautiful_!"

She giggled, feeling somewhat self-conscious, under his intense gaze, but the wine she had consumed earlier still affected her, making her bolder. She spread her legs and rolled her hips. "Aren't you going to join me? I _need_ you..." She gave him an enticing smile.

Instead of answering her with words, Lantash joined her on the bed immediately, reaching for her. He kissed her mouth, then dropped kisses down to her breasts, kissing and laving them both before continuing down to her stomach, then further down between her legs.

He spread her labia and placed a hot kiss on her clit, making her gasp. He laved the sensitive spot with his tongue, while tracing her folds with his fingertips. Sam groaned deeply and bucked against him as he dipped first one, then two fingers inside her.

"You are so wet, my Samantha. So wet and ready." Lantash gave Martouf control, and he continued pleasuring her, flicking his tongue harder, _faster_ , over her clit.

Sam whimpered and grasped for the sheets, uttering small encouraging sounds to make him understand he should continue, but she was too caught up in the pleasure to actually speak. Seconds later, her powerful climax made her cry out and buck against him.

Martouf did not give her time to recover from her orgasm before he entered her, thrusting hard and sinking deeply. They both gasped loudly, and Sam almost came again from the pleasurable sensation of being filled so completely. It was a very snug fit, but Sam was very wet from her climax a few moments ago.

Martouf gave her a heated kiss, before pulling almost completely out of her, then slowly pushing into her, again and again. He began to rock against her faster, his movement becoming more urgent. "Samantha! You... you feel _so_ good. _So_ wet and tight," he gasped.

His eyes flashed as Lantash took over, continuing driving into Sam, almost without missing a beat. He grabbed her hips, and thrust into her again and again. Changing the angle a little, he slammed into her, making Sam squeal with pleasure and clutch at his shoulders, as he hit just _perfect_.

Lantash laughed hoarsely and started pounding into her like that. Sam came almost immediately, crying out and wrapping her arms and legs around him as she convulsed from the force of her orgasm.

He came moments after her, pumping his seed into her and uttering a string of Goa'uld words.

" _Tahrep_?" Sam wondered, grinning. "I _think_ that means..."

"Fuck." Lantash gave her a wry grin. "I _believe_ that is the correct translation."

Sam nodded. "Thought so. Oh, and..."

"I'll teach you Goa'uld expletives if you want to." Lantash kissed her, then gave her a mischievous grin. "Talking about that... where we not going to your room so you could clear up my misunderstandings as to Tau'ri cultural..."

Sam silenced him with a kiss. "We can talk later, can't we? There are many other things I would rather do right now - including seeing how much of your cock I can fit in my mouth... Of course, if you'd really rather talk..."

"No! No, we can talk later." Lantash grinned and kissed her warmly. "My naughty Samantha!"

"I suspect that is _just_ the way you want me!" Sam winked at him, then crawled down between his legs.

Lantash made a half-strangled sound as she took him into her mouth - and quickly forgot any thoughts he might have had about talking for the next long time.


End file.
